LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and was released 11 November, 2011 in North America and 18 November, 2011 in Europe. It was released on Xbox 360, PS3, PSP, Nintendo DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS. A PC version was also produced but was immediately withdrawn due to DRM issues, and the PC version was reissued on 28 November. The Mac version, published by Feral Interactive, was released on 7th March 2012.LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 news post at feralinteractive.com Like its immediate predecessor, many events from the books and films have been changed for comedic purposes as well as to better accommodate two player co-op. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films, LEGO® Harry Potter: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric's Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort himself — all in LEGO style. *Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend. *Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses. *Master advanced duelling skills to defeat Voldemort’s Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself. *Discover and unlock 200 characters including Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Professor Horace Slughorn. *Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen. Notes Characters *Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Gregory Goyle, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have got an updated appearance. *Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, and Cornelius Fudge will have the same appearance as they do in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. However, Moody's hairpiece is a lighter shade of blonde. Locations *Hogwarts Castle will look like it does in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Only the Gryffindor Common Room and Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory can be accessed in this game. The player can only go as far as the entrances to the others. *In Borgin and Burkes, the player can enter the Vanishing Cabinet and appear in Hogwarts, just outside the Room of Requirement. However, the Room itself cannot be entered, and thus it is not possible to return to Borgin and Burkes this way. *You can now leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and go to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Station, take the Hogwarts Express and arrive at Platform 9 3/4, go around in London, to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Objects *The Elder Wand has gotten an updated appearance; it will not look like a brown stick but rather like it did in the films. *Gold obstacles are new in the game and only characters with the Elder Wand can destroy them. *Hermione Granger's bag can be used when placed on pink tiles. She begins by taking out two random objects (e.g. a Trumpet and a horn) then throw what she needs into the air, pulling her bag out from underneath. *Ronald Weasley's Deluminator replaces his Lumos Spell (though he still needs to take light from a lamp). This ability is needed when you need to take light from a lamp and pass it to another. *Parseltongue cupboards are similar to the Ancient Runes, unlike the previous game where you just had to stand in front of the snake. Story-line Differences ''Order of the Phoenix *Dudley Dursley and his gang are seen having fun at the roundabout. *Harry Potter is seen reading a newspaper with pieces of Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Cup. *Piers Polkiss is absent from the gang. *While Dudley and his gang is bullying Harry, Dennis feels dizzy and faints instead of joining them, as he got off from the roundabout. *In the tunnel between Magnolia Crescent and it's Road and Little Whinging, Harry has to defeat several Dementors instead of two, as in the book, film, and video game. *Arabella Figg is absent from the cutscenes but she is a playable character in the consoles and windows versions. *Like the film, Remus Lupin is not part of the Advance Guard. *Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle do not appear with the Advanced Guard despite being playable characters. *During the flight with the Advance Guard, Nymphadora Tonks loses control of her broom and the Advance Guard makes a crash landing in Grimmauld Square. Tonks ends in a sales cart, Emmeline Vance ends on the top of a tree, Elphias Doge ends on the roof of a gazebo and Alastor Moody gets stuck in a fountain and Harry and Kingsley have to free them. *12 Grimmauld Place reveals itself by unfolding brick by brick. *Before Harry enters the court for his hearing, Arthur Weasley kisses him on both cheeks and gives him a pat on the left one before leaving. *At the beginning of the disciplinary hearing, Cornelius Fudge was just about to smash Harry's wand with his gavel just before Albus Dumbledore enters. *Dolores Umbridge is seen in the hearing to be laughing evilly and growling disappointingly which is to show the player that she was the one who sent the Dementors after Harry and Dudley. *The Wizengamot members who voted for Harry's innocence held up giant green hands, while Umbridge, who voted for Harry's guilt, held up a giant red hand. *To make the game Family Friendly Umbridge's detentions are omitted along with the Blood Quill. *Sirius Black wrote the list for Dumbledore's Army and hands it over to Harry through the Floo Powder. *Terry Boot is omitted from the story. *Anthony Goldstein and Zacharias Smith are playable characters despite Anthony not appearing in the film and Zacharias not appearing in the cutscenes. *Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott are included in the game. *Charms class is included along with the next year unlike the film. Filius Flitwick teaches the fifth years Diffindo. Flitwick shows it by putting his wand into the Diffindo 'wall'. *When Umbridge caught the D.A. members carrying defensive books, she transfigured those books into her own theory books. *When Nagini attacks Arthur in the Department of Mysteries, she hypnotizes him before she bites him multiple times. *Kreacher caused a lot of trouble to Harry, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. *Phineas Nigellus Black is omitted, but appears to be playable in the DS version. *Rubeus Hagrid's visit to the Giants and how he told the story to the Trio, made up of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, is absent. *Cho Chang was the one to alert Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army. She did so in the film, but in the book it was her friend Marietta Edgecombe, who was absent from the film and the game's main storyline. However, she can be unlocked as a playable character. *Like the film, the Knight Bus scene including Stan Shunpike are omitted. However, Ernie Prang is included and appears to be a playable character. *When Harry, Ron, and Hermione first met Grawp, he asks them to play a Trumpet, a Rubber duck, and an Accordian, along with the bicycle handle, instead of only asking for the handle. *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but is omitted in the film. *Grawp throws Umbridge on the back of Ronan. In the book and film, the centaurs simply drag her away. *The prophecy shows Harry and Voldemort fighting over a heart. When one of them holds the heart in the hands the other one fades out. *When Lucius Malfoy makes his appearance Bellatrix Lestrange hides behind a dummy of Sirius to show that Voldemort was tricking Harry. *Out of all the Death Eaters who participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, only Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy appear uncloaked and unmasked. The rest of the participants, Mulciber Jr., Nott, Jugson, Avery Jr., Crabbe, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood and Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange (along with his brother Rabastan) appear as generic Death Eaters, masked and in full outfits. *Like in the film, Sirius is killed off by Bellatrix with the Killing Curse before falling into the veil. In the book, the curse was not specified, but it was implied to be the Stunning Spell in the video game. *As Sirius passes through the veil, Harry pulls his legs off when trying to pull him out. He comes back out of the veil to ask Remus Lupin for his legs back, and then passes through it again. It's obvious that this was done for comic-relief, as it is impossible for someone to come out of the veil. *To make the game more co-op friendly, Harry helps Dumbledore fight Voldemort. *While fighting Lord Voldemort when the Fiendfyre Basilisk's teeth get stuck Dumbledore and Harry turn on the fire sprinkler system to make it extinguish. *In the end, Grawp is seen on a high tree trying to help Luna reach a pair of her sneakers. *Unlike the film, Ginny attempts to break up Harry's crush on Cho Chang, by giving him a flirtish look and waving as she exits the Room of Requirement with Fred and George. Likewise, after Harry and Cho have broke up, she continues to attempt to win his affection by stroking his arm when Lord Voldemort leaves the Department of Mysteries and gazing admiringly at him when they read the newspaper. Judging by the look he gave her, she succeeded in doing this and this is possibly the reason why she looks somewhat triumphant in the dinner party scene of the sixth year. Half-Blood Prince *The Muggle family who resided in Budleigh Babberton has a picture of themselves. This is not seen in book and film. The village scene does not take place in the video game. *There was no one on the Millennium Bridge during its destruction. *The café Treats is absent despite the waitress having an appearance. *Horace Slughorn can transform to an armchair, but in the book and movie, all he did was disguise himself as an armchair. *The portrait in which Regulus Black is seen is omitted. *Albus Dumbledore and Slughorn apparated Harry Potter to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so Harry's visit to The Burrow is omitted. *Draco leaves Harry in the Hogwarts Express by slamming the door in his face. *Just like in the film, Nymphadora Tonks does not enter the Hogwarts Express to save Harry. *Same as the film, Snape's teachings of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class are omitted along with Harry's detention. *Pansy Parkinson is omitted from the story. *Madam Rosmerta is included unlike the film. *Katie Bell's cursing is omitted, as such Leanne is absent from the main storyline, but she can be unlocked as a playable character in the DS version. *In the Wool's Orphanage memory, Tom Riddle easily believed that Albus Dumbledore was a wizard but in the book and film, he didn't believe him at first. In the DS version the scene and Slughorn's false memory are omitted. *The Quidditch seasons are omitted despite some characters plays a variation. *Instead of using a green apple Draco Malfoy uses a ladder to be sent in Borgin and Burkes and Mr. Borgin's hands appear giving Draco the poison instead of putting the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta to make the poison. *Eldred Worple and Sanguini are absent from the story. *Adrian appears only in the DS version of the game. *Cormac McLaggen and Blaise Zabini do not appear until the Slug Club meeting scene. *Flora Carrow and Hestia Carrow are included even though they do not appear in the books. *Slughorn angrily kicks the guests out early due to seeing some rudeness and sensuality because: #Ginny shows love interests on Harry. #Cormac puts ice cream around his mouth and licks it to impress Hermione. #Marcus Belby eats his ice cream like a drink. *Romilda Vane is omitted except in the DS version of the game. Due to this the Love Potion Ronald Weasley ate made him fall in love with everything around him instead of Romilda. *After Ron was poisoned, Harry and Slughorn healed him completely, and he did not get sent to the Hospital Wing. *Draco saw Ron drink the poison. *The bird which Malfoy put in the Vanishing Cabinet was a Parrot instead of a songbird but it is still seen alive like in the film. *To make the game two-player, Both Harry and Ron duel Draco in the second-Floor girls' bathroom. *When Harry cast Sectumsempra, it cut off Draco's legs instead of making him bleed. *Filius Flitwick's teachings are included just like in the previous year unlike the film. In this year he teaches the sixth years the Aguamenti Charm and Reducto despite already learned Reducto in the prequel. *During the Burning of the Burrow, many Death Eaters are there, instead of just Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. *Whenever Harry and Hermione Granger are invited to the Slug Club, they receive tickets. *Remus Lupin is portrayed more scared of the moon when Bellatrix attacks the Burrow. *Slughorn's false memory in the book is misty while in the film Tom Riddle's voice mutes. Since the game has no dialogue, the screen gets scratchy during the false memory sequence. *Every time Slughorn sees something valuable or rare, LEGO money appears in his eyes. *Slughorn and Harry have to defeat a giant Venomous Tentacula when Harry is using Felix Felicis. *Pomona Sprout makes an appearance unlike the film. *Since the characters do not speak, the Felix Felicis has four-leaved clovers emitting from it to show that it is a "good luck" potion, and when Harry takes it, the clovers surround his head. *Due to the potion's effect Harry cannot have bad luck as when he went under a ladder. Also when Ron went under he gets hit by a barrel. *Dumbledore does not use his blood to pass the blockage instead he puts together a symbol of the Dark Mark. *The burial scene is included but different from the book. Harry takes off a piece of Aragog instead of putting his body in causing Hagrid to faint. In the film however, the part where they bury the body is not shown. *Since there is no dialogue, there is no mention of Francis. *To portray how to make a Horcrux, Slughorn makes a diagram where Riddle is standing on bodies and he splits a large heart into six objects, three of them as ?, while the others are his diary, the ring and the locket *The boat they ride on is a paddle boat rather than a normal one with chains in the book and film. However in the DS version, it is a normal one. *The Drink of Despair doesn't seem to give Dumbledore pain as it did in the book, film, and video game, instead, the potion's effect makes him cough. *Harry and Dumbledore have to use Reducto to make the Inferi go away. *During the scene in the Astronomy Tower, it is raining outside, unlike in the book, film and video game. *After Draco arrives at the Astronomy Tower and when he disarms Dumbledore, the latter's cursed hand is cut off and falls to the ground. *When Dumbledore is struck with the Killing Curse by Snape, he rives for a short while, then his blackened hand which was cut off moves along, then Dumbledore sits on he rail for a few seconds, then falls off the Astronomy Tower, followed by his blackened hand which waves goodbye for just around 1.8 seconds then falls down and later appears to be magically stuck back onto Dumbledore later when Harry and others mourn the Headmaster's death. *After Dumbledore is killed, all the Death Eaters (except Draco) wear party hats, and Bellatrix and Greyback are seen dancing on the railing carrying noise-makers. Despite Snape wearing a party hat he doesn't celebrate (This is possibly because of his true loyalty). *Both Harry and Ginny Weasley duel Severus Snape due to make the game more co-op friendly. *Instead of blocking Harry's Sectumsempra Snape uses his wand to absorb it and use it for himself. *After Harry realises the locket is a counterfeit after seeing the "RAB" initials and a ghost of Regulus Black's head blowing him a raspberry and instead of keeping it with him to hunt the Horcruxes, he throws it out the Astronomy Tower. Due to this, Kreacher's reappearance is absent in the next year. Deathly Hallows ''Part 1 *The Meeting at Malfoy Manor is omitted. Due to this, Nagini does not appear until the Godric's Hollow attack scene. *Hagrid accidentally damages the motorbike, sending parts of the sidecar in different areas before leaving Privet Drive. *Hedwig's death is omitted, possibly to find Red bricks to deliver to her. *George Weasley does not get his ear sliced off to make the game kid-friendly. Of course, LEGO minifigures lack ears. *Olympe Maxime, Viktor Krum, Gabrielle Delacour, and Monsieur Delacour are omitted. *Kingsley Shacklebolt doesn't send his patronus to warn that the Ministry of Magic has fallen to the Dark Lord, instead he was sent flying into the wedding by an unknown Death Eater. *Bellatrix ambushes the trio when she appeared out of the cake. *The spiral staircase in the centre of the Lovegood house has the ability to move. *When the Trio go to the Luchino Cafe, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle were already in the cafe. *In the cafe, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter switch places at the table. *Pius Thicknesse is not shown in the cutscenes but he is a playable character. *The Trio's stay at 12 Grimmauld Place is omitted as they saw Umbridge Wearing the locket on the Daily Prophet. *Ronald Weasley goes with Harry to find the locket which is to make the game two-player. In the book and film Harry goes alone while Ron is ordered to fix Yaxley's office but this was included in the DS version. However, Harry and Ron do help someone fix his (coincidentally) raining office in the console version. *In the book and the film, only the real Reginald Cattermole appears in the Ministry of Magic wearing his undershirt and boxers. In the game, he, the real Albert Runcorn, and the real Mafalda Hopkirk, appear in their underwear as part of an angry mob. *During the infiltration of the Ministry of Magic, when the three jump into the Floo Powder, Yaxley grabs Ron's arm, instead of Hermione's ankle. *Ron does not leave Harry and Hermione at all. Instead, he just stayed inside the tent without them, acting grumpy. *The tombstone of Abbott is cut just like the film. *The spell Confringo is only used by the Elder Wand despite Hermione using it in a cutscene. *Harry and Hermione follow the silver doe together until Hermione gets hit by a branch. *Ron appears at the lake already dressed in his underpants while in the book he strips down when he gets there. *Harry and Ron swim together in the lake in their underwear searching for the Sword of Gryffindor. *The Death Eaters don't destroy the Lovegood house, they just shoot Reductor curse at it. *We see the capturing of Luna Lovegood that happens at her home. None of these events happens in the book, film or video game. In the film Death Eaters arrive on the Hogwarts Express and capture Luna, but the capture is not seen. *Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell and Antioch Peverell, didn't depart, instead, they stay together. *Death must be driven away by Ignotus. *Due to Antioch's death is different the killer and the first brother's enemy is absent. *The Peverell Brothers' deaths were very different from the book and film; both Antioch and Cadmus were grabbed by Death, but in the Wii version, all three brothers are grabbed by Death. *The Peverell Brothers' deaths took place in the same house where Cadmus Peverell uses the Resurrection Stone to bring back his girlfriend. *Ignotus doesn't give his Cloak of Invisibilty to his son at Godric's Hollow, instead, he gave the cloak at the house. *By the time Hermione finishes reading, everyone is asleep. Also, when she is reading, the scene does not switch to flashback until after the Peverells obtain the Deathly Hallows. *Xenophilius Lovegood looks nervous after the trio visits his house. *Xenophilius Lovegood disguises himself as Luna but the Trio were not fooled by it which is where he starts crying and reveals what happened to Luna. *The Stinging Jinx Hermione used on Harry to make him unrecognized by the Snatchers and Death Eaters did not make his face look deformed, and instead made his head a brick. *Just like the movie Wormtail's death is omitted. *Dobby is not stabbed by Bellatrix's knife. Instead, he is crushed by a bunch of furniture and his legs are cut off. *Voldemort blasts Dumbledore's tomb to get the elder wand. *Voldemort had trouble getting the Elder Wand out of the deceased Dumbledore's hands. ''Part 2'' *Dobby's tombstone was a sand castle with the sock Harry gave him hooked on a stick. Then in Part 2 the sock will appear to cut off the string hitting a window of the Shell Cottage. *Harry and Garrick Ollivander's conversation is omitted. *Instead of acting disgusted at Hermione's disguise Ron laughs at her. *When breaking into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Ron only wears a moustache and glasses. However, Ron's disguise in the movie and novel is playable (albeit simply labeled as "Dragomir Despard"). *As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak into Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters and Dementors actually see the Trio. But the Dementors are not seen. *Unlike in the book and film, Aberforth has a picture of him and his brother, Albus hanging on the wall in his Hog's Head Inn. *In the Room of Requirement, Luna, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan are sleeping. *Like the video game, Harry and Minerva McGonagall battle Severus Snape, Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow together. *After Snape flees, both Amycus and Alecto drop their wands in surrender. *In the game, Harry kisses the Grey Lady's cheek before he leaves the Ravenclaw Tower. *McGonagall is not seen bringing the suits of armour to life (however it is possible that she orders them to fight, as she is seen yelling into the air). *McGonagall hands over the Charges to Seamus Finnigan instead of Seamus inventing them. *Scabior survived the Bridge collapse but only for a moment before Neville and Seamus pushed him down. *Harry does not give the Marauder's Map to Ron. *Goyle does not seem to have started Fiendfyre intentionally. *The Giants appeared to have a likeness of the Mountain Troll. *Lavender Brown is not attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Instead, he just pulls her around by her leg in his mouth. *Hermione throws a bone to Fenrir Greyback while he is pulling Lavender around, he jumps at it, and is then hit by Hermione's spell. It is unknown if he survived, but he most likely died. *Same as the film and video game, Snape's death scene changes place from the Shrieking Shack to the crystallized Boathouse. *In the film, book and video game, Voldemort killed Snape because he believed Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand, and the only way to become the true master of the Elder Wand was to kill Snape. In the game, it is just because Snape ate the last cookie. *Nagini did not bite Snape's throat as she did in the book, film and video game. Instead, she just grabbed him by the head in her mouth and threw him all over the Boathouse. *As Snape was dying, Hermione tried to get Snape's tears by using an onion, and Ron does by whacking Snape with a club. *Grawp is included in the battle during gameplay while you have to kill two giants riding on a knight unlike the film. *The Great Hall scene is omitted, probably to make the game less dark. *Petunia Dursley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew do not appear in The Prince's Tale part. Also, like in the film, we do not see Snape accidentally slice George's ear off with Sectumsempra. *Molly Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt battle Bellatrix in The Quad battlements and catwalks however, in the DS version, Bellatrix's death scene takes place in the Great Hall. *In the game, as Harry and Voldemort fall down the buildings, Harry's glasses fall onto Voldemort. When they land, Voldemort kindly hands them back to Harry before beginning fighting with him. *When Voldemort is defeated he has an alternate reaction than the one in the film, before he breaks and fades into several tiny LEGO bricks. *After Harry destroyed the Elder Wand he just throws it on the ground then Argus Filch sweeps it up and same to the film, Harry does not go to Dumbledore's Office again. *The Epilogue scene is shorter in the game. *Scorpius Malfoy appears to befriend Rose Weasley despite how he blew a raspberry at someone. *James Sirius Potter's teasing about Albus potentially being sorted into Slytherin is absent just like the film (only Albus felt worried about it though). *Hugo Weasley appears to be licking a lollipop, his father tried to swipe it from him but he moved his arm to stop that from happening. Levels The Order of the Phoenix Dark Times *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Emmeline Vance *Boss: Dementors *Main locations: Little Whinging, Above River Thames, Ministry of Magic Dumbledore's Army *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Boss: *Main locations: Hogsmeade Focus *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape *Boss: *Main locations: Little Whinging, 12 Grimmauld Place, Room of Requirement, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Kreacher Discomforts *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black *Boss: Kreacher *Main locations: 12 Grimmauld Place A Giant Virtuoso *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid *Boss: Dolores Umbridge *Main locations: DADA office, Forbidden Forest A Veiled Threat *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley *Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort *Main locations: Ministry of Magic (Atrium, Death Chamber, Hall of Prophecy) The Half-Blood Prince Out of Retirement *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Main locations: Budleigh Babberton, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Just Desserts *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Horace Slughorn, Luna Lovegood *Boss: *Main locations: The Three Broomsticks, Horace Slughorn's Office A Not So Merry Christmas *Playable characters: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks,Ginny Weasley Harry Potter *Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Death Eaters *Main locations: The Burrow's shed, The Burrow Love Hurts *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Draco Malfoy *Main Locations: Horace Slughorn's Office, Boy's Bathroom, Room of Requirement Felix Felicis *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Fang *Boss: Venomous Tentacula *Main locations: Herbology greenhouses, Rubeus Hagrid's pumpkin patch Horcrux and the Hand *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Inferi, Professor Snape *Main locations: Horcrux cave, Hagrid's Hut The Deathly Hallows: Part 1 The Seven potters *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Main locations: 4 Privet Drive, Wedding Tent Magic is Might *Playable characters: Harry Potter (Albert Runcorn), Ron Weasley (Reginald Cattermole), Hermione Granger (Mafalda Hopkirk),Mary Cattermole *Boss: Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley, Dementors *Main locations: Ministry of Magic, Atrium, Lifts, Courtrooms, Umbridge's Ministry Office In Grave Danger *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger *Boss: Nagini *Main locations: Godric's Hollow (Graveyard and Bathilda Bagshot's home) Sword and Locket *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley *Boss: Salazar Slytherin's Locket *Main locations: Forest of Dean, Lake Lovegood Lunacy *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Brother 1, Brother 2, Brother 3, Ghost (Fiancee) *Boss: Death *Main locations: Lovegood house DOBBY! *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander *Bosses: Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange *Main locations: Malfoy Manor Dungeon, Malfoy Manor The Deathly Hallows: Part 2 The Thief's Downfall *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Griphook, Bogrod *Main locations: Gringotts Wizarding Bank Back to School *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall *Boss: Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Severus Snape *Main locations: Hogsmeade, Room of Requirement, Great Hall Burning Bridges *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Main locations: Covered Bridge, Chamber of Secrets, Ravenclaw Corridor Fiendfyre Frenzy *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Boss: Fiendfyre *Main locations: Room of Requirement Snape's Tears *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Boss: Death Eaters, Giants *Main locations: Various Hogwarts Locations, Boathouse The Flaw in the Plan *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt *Bosses: Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Spiders, Dementors, Lord Voldemort *Main locations: Hogwarts Courtyard, Catwalks *Unlockable Characters: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort Characters :* indicates the character to be playable *Aberforth Dumbledore* *Adrian (DS only)* *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye) *Albus Dumbledore (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Albus Severus Potter *Alice Longbottom *Antioch Peverell (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) (Playable in the cast only in the DS version)* *Anthony Goldstein (Not in DS)* *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic) (Not in DS)* *Apolline Delacour (DS only)* *Arabella Figg (Not in DS)* *Argus Filch* *Ariana Dumbledore *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Interact with Muggle objects, open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com* *Astoria Greengrass *Aurora Sinistra (DS only)* *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise)* *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *Blaise Zabini* *Bloody Baron (Ghost)* *Bogrod* *Cadmus Peverell (Abilities: Use Resurrection Stone) (Playable in the cast only in the DS version)* *Cadmus Peverell's girlfriend (Ghostly recall from Resurrection Stone)* *Cedric Diggory (DS only)* *Charity Burbage (Not in DS)* *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)* *Cho Chang* *Colin Creevey *Cornelius Fudge* *Dean Thomas* *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *Dedalus Diggle (Not in DS)* *Dennis (Playable only in the DS version)* *Dirk Cresswell (Not in DS)* *Dobby* *Dolores Umbridge* *Draco Malfoy* *Dudley Dursley* *Ernie Prang (Not in DS)* *Elphias Doge* *Emmeline Vance* *Fang (Not in DS)* *Fat Friar (Ghost) (Not in DS)* *Fat Lady (Not in DS)* *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength)* *Filius Flitwick* *Fleur Delacour * *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)* *Flora Carrow* *Garrick Ollivander* *Gellert Grindelwald (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)* *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)* *Gordon (Only playable in the DS version)* *Godric Gryffindor (DS only)* *Gornuk (DS only)* *Gregorovitch* *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *Gringotts Dragon *Griphook* *Gryffindor Boy (DS only)* *Gryffindor Girl (DS only)* *Gryffindor Prefect (DS only)* *Hannah Abbott* *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue, disguise as Albert Runcorn)* *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost)* *Helga Hufflepuff (DS only)* *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks, disguise as Mafalda Hopkirk, disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange)* *Hestia Carrow* *Hestia Jones (Not in DS)* *Horace Slughorn (Abilities: Change into a chair)* *Hufflepuff Boy (DS only)* *Hufflepuff Girl (DS only)* *Hufflepuff Prefect (DS only)* *Hugo Weasley *Igor Karkaroff (DS only)* *Ignotus Peverell (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility)* *Irma Pince* *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) * *James Sirius Potter *Justin Finch-Fletchley (Not in DS)* *Katie Bell* *Kingsley Shacklebolt* *Kreacher* *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art.* *Leanne (DS only)* *Lily Luna Potter *Lily Potter * *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue)* *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Peacock)* *Luna Lovegood* *Malcolm* *Marietta Edgecombe (Not in DS)* *Mary Cattermole (Not in DS)* *Milkman (Not in DS)* *Ministry Guard (Not in DS)* *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus)* *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)* *Mrs. Cole (Not in DS)* *Mrs. Figg (Not in DS)* *Muggle Orphan (Not in DS)* *Mundungus Fletcher* *Myrtle Warren* *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) (Playable only in the DS version)* *Neville Longbottom (Abilities: Trevor, dig with shovel)* *Nymphadora Tonks* *Padma Patil* *Parvati Patil* *Peeves (DS only)* *Penelope Clearwater (Not in DS)* *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)* *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Animagus Wormtail)* *Pius Thicknesse (Not in DS)* *Pomona Sprout *Poppy Pomfrey *Ravenclaw Boy (DS only)* *Ravenclaw Girl (DS only)* *Ravenclaw Prefect (DS only)* *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength)* *Rolanda Hooch* *Romilda Vane (DS only)* *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes, disguise as Dragomir Despard (Not in DS), disguise as Reginald Cattermole)* *Rose Weasley *Rosmerta* *Rowena Ravenclaw (DS only)* *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength)* *Salazar Slytherin (DS only)* *Scabior (Not in DS)* *Scorpius Malfoy *Seamus Finnigan* *Severus Snape* *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig)* *Skeleton (Not in DS)* *Snatcher (Not in DS)* *Slytherin Boy (DS only)* *Slytherin Girl (DS only)* *Slytherin Prefect (DS only)* *Station Guard (Not in DS)* *Sybill Trelawney* *Thorfinn Rowle (Not in DS)* *Tom (Playable only in the DS version) *Verity (DS only)* *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *Waitress at Luchino Caffe (Not in DS)* *Waitress at Treats (Not in DS)* *Walburga Black (Abilities: Dark Magic) (Not in DS)* *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (Not in DS)* *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough* *Xenophilius Lovegoodkotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers* *Yaxley (Not in DS)* *Zacharias Smith (Not in DS)* Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Giants *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Lord Voldemort *Ministry Officials *Red Caps *Snatchers *Werewolves Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station **Hog's Head Inn **Three Broomsticks Inn *Hogwarts Castle **Common room corridor **Bell Towers **Hogwarts Greenhouses **Training Grounds Tower **Charms building **Viaduct Entrance **Exterior Walkway **Central Tower **Clock Tower **Hospital Tower **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Headmaster's office **Great Hall **Room of Requirement **The Quad ***The Quad battlements **Viaduct ***Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Magnolia Crescent **Privet Drive ***4 Privet Drive **Tunnel between Magnolia Crescent/Road and Little Whinging *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber **River Thames *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood house **The Burrow Lessons *Apparition *Charms *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Dumbledore's Army (DA) *Occlumency *Potions *Transfiguration Spells *''Aquamenti'' *''Anteoculatia'' *''Avada KedavraFacebook *Calvorio'' *''Colovaria'' *''Confundus'' *''Confringo'' (only with Elder Wand) *''Crucio'' *''Diffindo'' *''Engorgio Skullus'' *''Entomorphis'' *''Expecto Patronum'' (chargeable) *''Expelliarmus'' *''Flipendo'' *''Glacius'' *''Herbifors'' *''Immobulus'' *''Imperio'' *''Incarcerous'' *''Legilimens'' (Focus) *''Levicorpus'' (DS version) *''Locomotor Mortis'' *''Lumos'' *''Protego'' *''Redactum Skullus'' *''Reducto'' *''Rictusempra'' *''Slugulus Eructo'' *''Stupefy'' *''Tarantallegra'' *Transfiguration Spell *Trip Jinx *''Wingardium Leviosa'' (can be upgraded into Accio) Potions *Felix Felicis *Invisibility Potion *Draught of Living Death *Love Potion *Polyjuice Potion *Strength Potion Red Brick-bonuses *Carrot Wands *Fast Magic *Fast Dig *Score x2 *Score x4 *Score x6 *Score x8 *Score x10 *Super Strength *Collect Ghost Studs *Hogwarts Crest Detector *Character Token Detector *Gold Brick Detector *Christmas *Disguise *Advanced Guide *Stud Magnet *Red Brick Detector Objects *Assorted Potions *Animated suits of armour *Carrot Wands *The Invisibility Cloak *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *The Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Find and Collects *Gold Bricks *True Wizard *Students in Peril *Red Bricks *Hogwarts Crests *Character Tokens Character Voices *Luke Hatton *Mike Leaning *Sarah Natochemy as Bellatrix Lestrange *Julie Ann-Dean *Charles Foster *Alexander Gage *Virginie Gilehrish *Ross Grant *Toby Hadoke *Guy Harris *Sam Lowenstein *Ian Swann *Caroline Woodruff Downloadable content Downloadable Character Pack The first pack of downloadable content, also known as DLC, was made available for the game on 13 December, 2011 for Xbox 360, and the next day for PlayStation 3. The DLC cost 240 Microsoft Points for Xbox 360 and £2.39 GBP for the PlayStation 3. The DLC is titled the "Downloadable Character Pack". The DLC included ten new characters. The characters are as follows: *Godric Gryffindor *Helga Hufflepuff *Rowena Ravenclaw *Salazar Slytherin *Lockhart (Straightjacket) *Luna (Lion Head) *Harry (Yule Ball) *Peeves *Hermione (Pink Dress) *Ron Weasley (Ghoul) 5 Spell Pack The second pack of DLC was made available for the game on 7 February, 2012 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The DLC cost 160 Microsoft Points for Xbox 360 and £1.59 GBP for the PlayStation 3. The DLC is titled "5 Spell Pack". The DLC included five new spells. The spells are as follows: *Ducklifors *Densaugeo *Melofors *Tentaclifors *Cantis There have been some incidents of the game ceasing to function (can not read disc) on the Xbox 360 after the character and spell packs are downloaded, TT and WB have been informed of this and we are awaiting their comments. It can be restored by deleting the DLC from your hard drive but there is currently no refund for this. Behind the Scenes *Harry appears to break the fourth wall by looking at the screen after a horcrux is destroyed. *A playable demo for the PlayStation 3 version of the game is included on the special features disc of the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2.High Def Digest Reviews Deathly Hallows Part 2 Combo Pack Creative Liberties and Errors * In Year 5, when Umbridge makes her speech, she puts nearly everyone to sleep. Dumbledore appears to be sleeping at his podium, but his eyes are still open. * In the Wii version, Dumbledore's hand is cursed during the fight with Voldemort in Year 5, but he isn't cursed in the cutscenes. He doesn't get cursed until Year 6, but this could be because he is cursed for most of the game. * Ginny doesn't get Arnold the Pygmy Puff until Year 6 (in 1996), but she has him in Year 5. * Remus Lupin once again has his werewolf ability used at will. This is probably done so that his character would have a certain skill when playing the game. Also, despite being a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback doesn't have the ability to turn into one. * Confringo is only used by those with the Elder Wand, but Hermione strangely uses it in a cutscene. * Ron's disguise as Dragomir Despard is just the Groucho Marx disguise, but how Ron actually looks as Despard is playable. Strangely, his label isn't "Ron (Dragomir Despard)", identifying him as a Weasley, when he is selected as a playable character Media File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 Video Game Trailer|Trailer File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 5 - 7 Debut Trailer|Debut Trailer File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 (VG) (2011) - Video Game Trailer 1|Video Game Trailer Official Sites *Official LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 site from Feral Interactive.com Notes and references es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 pl:LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 ru:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Category:Mobile games (real-world) Category:Nintendo DS video games (real-world) Category:Nintendo 3DS video games (real-world) Category:PC games (real-world) Category:PlayStation 3 video games (real-world) Category:PlayStation Portable video games (real-world) Category:PlayStation Vita video games (real-world) Category:Wii video games (real-world) Category:Xbox 360 video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)